Kingdom Days
Kingdom Days Sim Date is a dating simulation game made by Pacthesis . It was released September 5th, 2010. This game as a darker, edgier feel than previous sim dates. The music is more melancholy and the colors are more dim. The game on DeviantArt is quite glitchy, so it's recommended that you play the version on Kongregate . Synopsis The game begins with a backstory for the player character, Rose. She is an orphan waiting to be adopted and meets a boy named Lewis. The boy helps her find her lost royal family from the Lunar Kingdom and he turns out to be her servant. More information about this is learned if the player dates Lewis in the game. A war breaks out between several kingdoms and it becomes unsafe for Rose to continue living in the castle when it gets attacked by Cesathis soldiers. She escapes with Lewis to Hepcatsis Kingdom where they meet King Joseph. Joseph turns the pair away until Lewis promises Rose's hand in marriage. Joseph accepts and the wedding is set to happen in 30 days, though he is absent for 15 days which makes it difficult to get to know him before the wedding day. Dating To have a successful date, the player must talk to their date 4 times and give them 2 items they like, then finish it with a kiss. If the player accidentally gives their date an item they don't like, the date cannot be completed. Characters -Main- Rose Urwin (Renameable) The player character of Kingdom Days Sim Date. The long lost Princess of the Lunar Kingdom. Before she became princess she lived in an orphanage. She's naturally independent and strong-willed and sometimes hot-headed. A bit of a tomboy but still somewhat of a fair maiden at heart. Lewis Ashton The player's faithful servant who cares deeply for her and will do anything to protect his princess. Will put aside his needs and feelings for her sake. He has an important secret. Supposedly, he is half-elf. He can be found in "Lewis's House," given to him by Joseph. He likes the color fuschia. He looks wimpy according to Ian. He has sacrificed a lot for the player and continues to do so in order to protect her. "Your happiness is my happiness." Likes: Candy, Tea, and Book Daniel Claud Daniel is a blacksmith who has a big secret that he quickly admits to the player. He's cursed and the player is the only one who can help. According to his profile on Pacthesis Games, he is "a kind but lonely blacksmith who keeps to himself for a mysterious reason. Down to earth and hates violence." He can be found in "The Blacksmith," which appears rundown and is covered in cobwebs. He has a scar on his right arm and more scars underneath the bandages on his left arm. He seems to be an introvert who keeps to himself, but it's later discovered that there is a reason for that. His father and his grandfather were blacksmiths as well. Likes: Tea, Bread, and Glass Angel. Ian Leroy Ian is a wolf soldier from a distant kingdom who likes to paint. He is brave and loyal and believes in following his heart, even if it may cause conflict. He claims to have some unfinished business in the kingdom of Hepcatsis. He has a secret that he admits to the player after they start dating. He can be found in "The Windmill," some of his paintings laid against a wall behind him. He says there aren't a lot of wolves where he comes from, but the Emerald Kingdom has a lot. According to him, Cesathis started the war in the first place. He never learned to read, but he's willing to let the player teach him. Likes: Wine, Bread, and Paint. -Unlockable- Ferris Vidal Ferris is a vampire who was locked in a coffin after being wrongly accused of murder. The engraving on it reads: "Those who commit sins shall be punished. God only forgives when a fragile angel heals his heart." This is a hint explaining how to free him. He is blind in his left eye by a gunshot. While talking to him, the player learns that he is relatively isolated. He keeps to himself and travels often because otherwise he would eventually get chased away from anywhere he settles down. He finds humans interesting and other vampires are "all the same." A friend gave him the name Ferris, as most vampires go nameless. According to his profile on Pacthesis Games, he is a "wandering vampire who takes an interest in humans. has endured many hardships but remains calm and wishes to live in peace." Items he likes: Wine, and Bouquet. How to Unlock: Upon earning $50, go to the Witch's Cottage and buy a glass angel. Then go to the church. In the background behind Mr. Toko there is a heart on the arch. Click it and allow Mr. Toko to put your glass angel in it. This will free Ferris. Joseph Knight Joseph is the king of Hepcatsis Kingdom. In the beginning of the game, he disappears, leaving a note on his throne that reads "I have gone to take care of some business." He acts cold and aloof but there is a deeper, softer side to him that he appears to have difficulty showing. The Pacthesis Games profile describes him as: "The quiet and cold king of Hepcatsis. He may not be the most compassionate person but he always does the right thing." He says he agreed to marry the player because he respects Lewis' guts. He boasts that his army is strong. His favorite color is red. His mother died in childbirth and his father abandoned the kingdom. He admits that in his father's absence, he has been left to defend Lunar Kingdom from the invading Cesathis soldiers. He was friends with Elliot, the king from Wonderland Days. Items he likes: Tea, Wine, Book, and Glass Angel. However, on dates, he only accepts Bread, Candy and Paint. This is likely a glitch. How to Unlock: On day 15, upon waking up, a cutscene will trigger where the player meets Alix the Cat. There will be a conversation between Lewis and Alix. Afterwards, Joseph can be found back in his castle. - Other - Sakka Urwin: King of Lunar Kingdom, passively mentioned by Joseph in the intro. He has violet eyes like Lewis. He was rebellious in his younger years which changed upon meeting Lilla. He used to travel to different worlds. Lilla Urwin: '''Queen of Lunar Kingdom, passively mentioned by Alix the Cat in a cutscene on day 15. '''Alix the Cat: Servant of the King of Lunar Kingdom. He shows up on day 15 to update the player and Lewis on the status of the kingdom. According to Lewis, he is a good cook. Cheat Codes Codes can be entered at the wishing well at the bottom of the map. For some reason it cannot be accessed in the DeviantArt version of the game, so if you wish to cheat, you have to play the Kongregrate version. Cheats *'imcancerfree' = ''+2000 HP *'moneydoesgrowontrees'' = +$1000 *'workingisforsquares'' = +''100 items *'imtoolazytoinputallofthecheats' = ''+$1000, +2000 HP, max items, max stats *'tothebatmobile'' = skip to last day Max Relationships *'yaranaika?'' = max all relationships *'itseffingfuchsia'' = max xp with Lewis *'azombiewouldhavebeenbetter'' = max xp with Daniel *'youthoughthewasacatatfirst'' = max xp with Ian *'antisparkle'' = max xp with Ferris *'istillthinkheisadouchebag''''' = ''max xp with Joseph Trivia * The kingdom of Wonderland is mentioned by Lewis, Ferris, Joseph, and Mr. Toko. * Lewis is the only one who cries throughout the game * The war ends after another year. * Lewis is the son of King Sakka, who is a dateable character in Anime Sim Date 2.5 and makes a short appearance in one of the endings in Memory Days. * Joseph mentions that he used to play with a friend named Eliott, the king from Wonderland Days